What hav ya don?
by Brawn
Summary: This is the tale of kurt a lonely soul who has been rejected becasue of his looks everywhere and the x-men are no different. so he leaves but someone follows and tries to help him. Rating might cahnge in the future
1. Default Chapter

I am the ultimate kurt angst fan, if you have a piece and think it is good plz tell me so that I can read it and I promise to review if you review this for me. I cant make it better if you don't tell me how.  
  
Disclaimer- this is the thing that tells you I don't own x-men:evo  
  
Kurt sat silently on the edge of his balcony overlooking the grounds of the Xavier institute. He sighed, he would miss it, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone in the institute flinched whenever they saw him without his image inducer, he was tired of hiding behind a mask. He laughed, thinking most people have a mask to make themselves look different mine makes me look normal. But the thing was he was tired of just looking normal, he was as normal as any of the other x-men. No, he wasn't he was a freak; everyone knew that, just one look sent shivers up their spine.  
  
Moving slowly to his desk he laid the note down, he had spent days just trying to think of what he could say and now he knew it was the best he could manage.  
  
Dear Friends,  
  
I am sorry that I have to take my leave but I no longer belong  
with the x-men. I can't fight for or with people who cannot see  
past my appearance. I have seen the very worst that humanity  
has to offer, my village tried to burn me, at the stake, because  
I was different looking. I asked the professor once why people  
judge by what they see; he said that he did not know. So went  
to the library and found an answer, it said that it was a  
defense mechanism; I got to thinking if everyone is afraid of me  
then I must be something that people need defending from. One  
look in the mirror confirmed my suspicions and it was then that  
I began to notice how you treat me. Jean you refuse to meet my  
eyes when I talk to you. Evan you lie so that you can avoid me.  
Cyclops you leave the room when I enter. But kitty, the one I  
care the most about, just stares with a mix of horror and  
disgust on her face, it is because of this I leave. I am less  
than human, I am less than mutant. I do not deserve to share  
this world with you all but I am too cowardly to take my own  
life. I am sorry to be leaving I have been more accepted here  
than anywhere else but I am sorry, even among other freaks I  
stand out, I am not worthy of such a place.  
  
Rouge thank you, you are the real only real family I have ever  
had, you are truly a good person, one of the few in this world I  
have come to believe. Thank you and I will remember you  
forever; I ask only that you do the same for me. I owe you my  
gratitude for eternity.  
  
As for the teachers here, I thank you as well. Logan you were  
like a really mean and scary uncle or something, thank you.  
Ororo thank you for helping me to come to grips with what I am  
and giving me the courage to leave from here with regret I admit  
but with no doubt.  
  
Xavier, you are a fool, how can you change the ideals of all  
humans when you cant even get your students to accept on of  
their own. I have no doubt that your way is the right way but I  
know that you will fail. No one can change the ideals of  
another without first convincing themselves, the problem was I  
cant convince myself.  
  
Good Bye  
  
NightCrawler  
  
(& Please don't look for me)  
  
He set the note back down on the desk, knowing that it was the best he could do. He picked up the bag he had packed weeks before when he convinced himself that he was actually going to go through with it. There was a knock on his door and he hopped onto his balcony ready to take his leave.  
  
Rouge walked in after knocking, she stared at him as he stood on the balcony. He wasn't wearing his image inducer and had a bag on his shoulder. He gave her a slight sigh and said, "Good Bye Rouge" with a wink he teleported leaving nothing more of him than the smell of sulfur. She ran to the balcony and saw him for a moment silhouetted against the full moon on top of the fence to the institute. She wiped a small tear from her eye and mumbled " Kurt what hav ya don?" 


	2. Chpt 2

Disclaimer-I don own X-men but I do own a dog }  
  
He huddled closer to the wall of the bell tower of an old church as the rain continued coming down. He hugged his meager blanket closer as he thought again about what a bad idea it had been to leave the institute. He couldn't go back though, he knew what awaited him there, and it wasn't something he wanted. Maybe he was just stubborn, he knew he'd been in worse conditions that this. Back in Germany, he sometimes went without food for days. His days at the institute had softened him up. Pulling the blanket tighter around himself he found a semi comfortable position and fell into a light sleep.  
  
The institute was in a state of confusion. Rouge had as soon as she recovered form the shock ran and told the professor. After reading the note had gone into cerebro. Rouge had told the others and they seemed distraught. Jean kept doing a long-range scan and Scott was pacing. Evan had run off, probably skate boarding. Kitty of all things had called Lance. Rouge hated her for it, she knew that if anyone else were missing kitty would have run to Kurt. She was in her room trying to reread Hamlet but her heart wasn't in it. She wanted to be out looking for Kurt. Even with his power she was convinced she could find him and bring him home.  
  
~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~  
  
Kurt knew that if he teleported the Professor could follow his movements so he resorted to walking. He wore a heavy raincoat though it was getting quite warm now. He attracted a few stares but not many. He had opted to leave the image inducer at the institute because it was a constant reminder of his shame. He really didn't know where he would go, he had thought about going back to Germany but he couldn't go on an airplane looking like this. So he opted to just stay around Bayville for a while, live in the forest. He of course knew the risks but he was confident he could avoid the X-men. If all else failed he could just port.  
  
Rouge was a mess, she hadn't gotten any sleep. The Professor was forcing all of the students to go to school, insisting he would continue to search for Kurt. Rouge decided to ask around at school even though Scott said not to arouse suspicion. It was lunch and she noticed that the brother hood was talking in really low voices. She scooted closer and caught a couple words," ...Get.....fuzzball...pay." She was surprised she didn't even know that the brother hood knew Kurt was missing, and then she remembered, kitty had talked to lance. She gave kitty such a look of fury that kitty actually gulped asking," Like, what's up with you?" "Do ya happen to know what yur boyfriend is planning?" she snarled. Kitty stared dumbly with a look that did her valley girl attitude proud.  
  
Kurt at that exact moment had had to teleport because someone had seen him. Xavier got the flash of power that Kurt had used and contacted Scott immediately, 'I've located him; he's near the school. Take Evan and kitty and go after him' Scott stood up telling the other X-men what the plan was. Rouge was about to complain that she wasn't one of the people going but Scott cut her off," I'm sorry Rouge but you've got to stay here." She grumbled but they were already gone. She noticed that lance and the others were gone as well. Turning to jean she said, " you know if he doesn't want us to find him than we aren't going to." Jean nodded," that's what worries me."  
  
Scott raced through the street. He saw someone who had on a raincoat, which was odd considering that it was sunny out but then the person ran into an alley and disappeared. Recognizing the smell of sulfur he called to the others "I saw him but now he's gone." Kitty was phasing through everything just running anywhere he might be. Evan was cruising on his skateboard. Scott realized Xavier choose them because they were the fastest. If he only sent the fastest then he must have doubts that we'll be able to find him he thought. If the professor didn't think they could, then maybe they couldn't get Kurt to come home.  
  
Do you like it, if not plz tell me, I need flames as much as I need reviews and I need reviews a lot!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to the valiant effort of the few of you who did review last time I need more ppl like you. 


End file.
